


The End

by LonelyLostBoy12



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Character Death, Danny Whump, Danny deals with a lot, Danny-centric, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Depression, Everyone dies in the end, Hollywood Undead - Freeform, Hurt Danny, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non Canonical Immortal, Presumed Dead, References to Depression, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, bullet, characters grow old, except Danny, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: Instead on keeping the gun aimed at the agent, Danny turned the gun on himself. Pressing it hard against his temple. It was him or Sam, and it was going to be him. With him dead, the agency had no one to use. Everything could be normal for his family.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Look at tags for trigger warnings.

**_My Legs Are Dangling Off The Edge..._ **

The young teenage boy sat curled up in the corner of the old worn down room. His unruly onyx hair laid matted on his head, dull yet bright blue eyes stared at the rotting away ceiling. The young boy had his arms wrapped around his knees, tear tracks were clear on his pale sunken face, inky dark bags under bright cobalt eyes made the teen look skinnier, more fragile. His name is Daniel James Fenton, commonly known as Danny. Only sixteen, but has gone through more in the past two years than many adults would have in their life times.

Danny's body shook with tremors, he pushed his body further into the corner. His eyes fell to the floor as his breath laboured. Sapphire eyes flashed a venom green, a shock of pain ran through him, eliciting a whimper from the boy. With a deep breath the teen pulled himself from the corner, his trembling hand taking perch on the wall to steady him. Looking around the quivering teen stumble forward, searching within himself he felt the faint pulse of power from his core.

A groan escaped chapped lips, a hand ran through the matted black hair. Danny wiped the sweat from his brow, walking towards the door of the room with precise steps. Keeping an eye out for anything, or anyone else, as he walked out into the hallway. Trembling steps kept a slow and steady pace, stepping lightly to keep from drawing attention. A hand pressed tightly to the teen's side, crimson blood slowly seeped through fingers.

_**The Bottom Of The Bottle Is My Only Friend...** _

A sharp cough escaped the teen's lips, a hand moving to cover his mouth and nose. The horrid stench doing nothing to appease the nausea that already sat in his stomach. Swallowing thickly, the teen gazed at the sight before him. A body laid across of the floor, its once white suit now stained in a dark crimson. Danny felt fresh tears slide down his checks, he hunched over anything that once was in his stomach laid on the moldy wooden floor.

Guilt filled his veins, his mind wondering to the family that this man could have had. He didn't mean to, dear god he didn't. Choking back the sobs that threatened to escape him, he crouched next to the corpse searching through the pockets. With jerky movements, the teen searched for the one thing that needed, the one thing he came back into this room for.

A deep sigh of relief slipped by cracked lips when his hands tightened around a small vial. Holding the vial filled with a soft, glowing green and red substance in front of his face. Cobalt eyes glowed emerald, green energy surrounded the glass container, causing it the shatter and the substance to evaporate. A gasp of pain sounded from the teen, his eyes falling back to blue as the shards of glass clattered against the floor. Danny hesitated for a moment, before slipping his hand into the waistband of the dead agent's pants. His hand brought back a Smith & Wesson .38 bodyguard special, quickly he tucked it into the back of his pants, bolting out of the room at the sound of footsteps.

_**I Think I'll Slit My Wrists Again And I'm Gone, Gone, Gone...** _

" _Everything will be okay, I promise. Keep Sam and Tucker safe... I'm okay, I promise. You know those dipsticks can't do anything right, let alone catch me. I won't tell you were I am, and knowing Tuck he'll try to track this but guys, please don't. They...They've killed people, and I can't let you die for me, so please stay in Amity Don't come looking for me, i'll come back when it's safe. I'm destroying this, I'll call you when I find a new phone. I love you, Jazz. -D"_

_**My Legs Are Dangling Off The Edge...** _

Danny smashed the phone into the brick wall, pulling his over-sized jacket tighter around himself. His eyes burned with the need to cry, but those tears have long since dried. Quickly checking to make sure his only protection sat in the back of his waistband, relief flooding through him, feeling the cold metal against his fingers. The shaky teen pulled himself from the alleyway wall, blending into the crowd.

He kept his head down, and his hoodie up. A battle waging in his mind, trying to decide if he should or shouldn't. If he didn't, he wouldn't have dinner. The last time he ate was four days ago. If he did, he would have dinner. Maybe even a place to sleep that night. Pushing down the guilt and the burn of his core, he knew he needed to do this.

Swiftly, he bumped into a man in a large black coat. The man growled a curse at him, pushing him into a puddle of muddy rain water. Hissing, Danny pulled himself up, a shiver running through him. Even with the guilt, he couldn't help the pleased smile that laced his lips at the feeling of the weathering leather in his hands. That smile widened when you saw the money that laid inside. Five hundred dollars. He won't be sleeping in an alley tonight.

_**A Stomach Full Of Pills Didn't Work Again...** _

A moan escaped chapped lips, the soft bed underneath the tired teen relaxed his tense muscles. Sapphire blue eyes slid to a close, his stomach felt uncomfortably full. However, he couldn't complain. After four whole days without any food, and the constant stab of hunger pains, he couldn't help but relish the feeling of being full to the brim. The shaking of his body didn't cease, confusion swirled through him.

Whatever they hit him with was doing some serious damage. His core was fading, he could feel it. He was shaky, and his mind was a damn fog. Sitting up, the disoriented teen dropped his head into his hands. He didn't know how far they were, or how everyone back home was. He need sleep, he knew that. But his mind was at war with his body.

Shaking his head roughly, he tried to rid himself of his thoughts. If he was going to get the agents off his back, and make it back home, he needed a clear head. He had too much riding on him, he couldn't fail all of Amity Park. Taking a deep breath, Danny pulled himself underneath the sheets of the motel's bed. Ignoring the itchy feeling the sheets were giving him, the teen curled up and slid his eyes clothes.

_**I'll Put A Bullet In My Head And I'm Gone, Gone, Gone...** _

The teen gasped for breath, his body flushed against the brick wall of the warehouse. A hiss escaped his lip, a hand instinctively pressing onto his side, the chase had torn the stitches. His grip on the hand gun tightened, his knuckles turning white, as he glanced over the side of the wall. Relief flooded him when he didn't see anyone. Pulling himself off the wall, ignoring the sticky grim the back of his torn shirt was now coated in, he slowly made his way from behind the wall.

He held the Smith & Wesson at eye level, keeping his finger in line with the barrel. He resisted the temptation to place his finger on the trigger, he didn't want to shoot anyone unless he had to. Try to steady his breathing and heart, the teen kept a slow pace, leading with the gun. He grimaced at the feel of his blood soaking down into his jeans.

Grounding out a curse, the sleep deprived teen pulled himself behind a wall, dropping down into a crouch. Placing the gun next to him, he hastily pulled off his jacket. Ripping it to shreds, Danny made haste, pressing a square of the shirt on the gash, he used the strips to tie it securely to his abdomen. Tensing, he sharpened his hearing, dismissing the stab of pain he felt. He could hear them coming, their heavy military grade boots thumping to the ground. He needed to get out of there and fast.

**_Gone Too Far And Yeah I'm Gone Again..._ **

The teen let out a strangled cry, throwing a wooden box into the wall, which shattered upon impact. Balling his fist the teen fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Why did he try? Why did he keep fighting when everything he ever did only cause other people pain? Slamming his fists to his head, Danny began to rock. Trying anything he could to calm down the fury of a storm within him.

Biting tightly onto the inside of his cheek, the taste of copper filling his mouth. His hands unraveled, and gripped at onyx hair, tugging forcefully. His rocking increased, tears streamed down dirty cheeks at a faster pace. He felt everything, and anything and he couldn't control it, not like he could before. His throat tightened, breathing become a struggle. He could feel imaginary hands gripping at his throat and lungs, squeeze with all their might.

Anger. Confusion. Worry. Sadness. Anxiety. Alarm. Panic. Fear. Terror. Rage. Guilt. Even contentment. Danny let out a bitter laugh, swallowing down the blood that had began to accumulate. Giving a harsh exhale, the teen tried to calm himself. So many thoughts ran through his mind, but yet he couldn't think of anything. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he had a panic attack, he never felt so helpless before in his life.

"Hey kid? Are you alright?"

**_It's Gone On Too Long, Tell You How It Ends..._ **

Danny pressed a hand tightly against his lips, harsh breathes puffing out of his nose. Tear stung at his eyes, but they wouldn't fall. He couldn't believe he caused another person to die. Another person who wanted nothing more than to help him. His teeth latched onto his palm, teeth sinking in, causing a new wave of blood to usher into in mouth.

All the man wanted to do was help him. In Danny's panic attack he told the man too much, told him how people were after him, and how they were going to do very, very bad things to him. The man believed him, he tried to save Danny. The tears started to slid down the distraught teen's face at the memories of the man. Caleb. That's what he said his name was. A muffled sob escaped Danny when the image of Caleb's corpse fluttered through his mind.

Caleb laying on his back, a perfectly round hole laid right in the middle of his forehead. Caleb's tan skin faded to a whiter color, his green eyes lost the spark that were there when Danny first met him. Blood leaked from his mouth, and a bruise had formed on his cheek from the fight he had to keep the agents away from Danny. He died for Danny, for a kid he barely knew and that torn a hole right in the teen's heart.

**_I'm Sitting On The Edge With My Two Best Friends..._ **

_"Don't text this number back, it's some stranger's. I... I know it's bee well over a week and I haven't sorted this out yet and I'm sorry. Just please keep Tucker, Sam, and our parents safe. Keep everyone away from those agents. They... They found out about me, they know what I am. I was stupid, I transformed when I shouldn't have... Tell Sam and Tucker I'm sorry. I'll try to get money for a payphone soon and I'll call, I promise. Just, please Jazz Stay Safe. I love you. -D"_

**_Ones A Bottle Of Pills, Ones A Bottle Of Gin..._ **

Danny swallowed thickly, crouching down next to the dead agent's body. He felt numb, he couldn't even shed tears over killing another person even if he wanted to. He knew why he came to the body, and he was going to get what he wanted... No, needed. He needed to survive. Pulling out a SIG Sauer P238 .380 automatic pistol, the teen replaced it on the back of his waistband.

Tossing the other gun he had off to the side, no bullets meant it was useless for him. In his numb state, Danny did something he never thought he would do. He looted the body. In the wallet, he found, he found fifty dollars and enough change to possibly make a call at a payphone. He just needed to ditch this group of agents long enough to get to one.

Purposefully avoiding looking at the agent's drivers license, Danny placed the wallet back. Standing up, he turned his back to the man on the floor. He didn't know how long he'll be in this uncaring state, but he couldn't risk a break down now. Not when he was almost surrounded with agents in an abandoned building. Taking out the gun, Danny check the magazine and sighed. Only four bullets left. Clicking it back in place, the teen loaded the gun. He needed to make every shot count.

**_I'm Twenty Stories Up, Yeah I'm Up At The Top..._ **

Danny couldn't stop the laugh that left him as he sat at the bar. He couldn't believe he made it this damn far. He made it out of the surrounded abandoned building with no ghost powers, and only four bullets. The plus side? He didn't even have to end the life of another agent, AND he still had a bullet left. For now, He'll still only have those two agents on his conscious...Them and the few people who died while trying to help him.

The teen gave the bartender a grateful smile. The woman knew he wasn't anywhere near twenty one, but yet she still gave him his shot of fire whiskey. Downing it quickly, he ordered a few more along with the bar's strongest drink. He damn well knew getting drunk would be the stupidest thing he could do. He'll be slower, more sluggish and a hell of a lot easier for those agents to get to him.

But the teen couldn't bring himself to care. He downed the next four shots with easy and sipped on his drink slowly. Death in the afternoon. What a fitting name for a drink Danny would happen to be drinking. Licking his lips, the teen shook his head. He couldn't believe everything that was going on, it felt so much like a dream to him. Everything was just surreal. He just couldn't wait to wake up back in his bed, or in another one of Lancer's boring lectures.

**_I'll Polish Off This Bottle, Now It's Pushing Me Off..._ **

_"Hey Jazz"_

_"Oh my god Danny! Are you alright? I know they're on you, but you need to get home as soon as you can-"_

_"Why?! What's going on? Is everyone okay? Sam? Tucker? Mom? Dad? You?"_

_"Everyone's okay for now, but Mom and Dad... Danny they know. The agents, they came in with this video of you shifting. They have everyone on high alert. Danny, they are saying you killed ten agents."_

_"TWO! Two agents. I didn't mean too... I didn't want to... Pleas Jazz, you have to believe me-"_

_"I do Baby brother. Don't worry. I knew it couldn't have been ten... But mom and Dad... Danny things aren't looking good, you need to get here as soon as you can."_

_"Look Jazz, I don't have a lot of time on here left. I'll try to get home soon. Just, I love you... Tell everyone else I love them."_

_"I will, Danny. I L-"_

**_Asphalt To Me Has Never Looked So Soft..._ **

A rough breath escaped Danny, he sat in the corner of a diner. It's been twenty eight days. Twenty eight days he's been on the run. Ten days since the last time he spoke to Jazz. Six days since he last ate. So, here he sat. In a rundown diner that served all you can eat eggs for twenty five dollars. Of course he wasn't going to let that slip past him. He was already on his thirty seventh serving, while also have eaten a chocolate muffin, bacon, sausage, hash brown, and a mint Oreo milkshake. He still wasn't full.

Resting against his back was a Beretta M1923. He swiped it off of a pawn shop owner, he didn't have to hurt anyone for this one. It was load with all twenty bullets it could hold, he just hoped he wouldn't have to use any of them. He needed to stay under for now, all the heat needed to calm down before he could even begin to make his way back to Amity.

His powers were still missing. What every those agents hit him with at the start still had major affects on him still almost a month later. He needed to figure out what, and get his powers back. Once he has them, He'll have an advantage. He could actually escape these guys. He could actually make it back home and make sure if everyone was okay. He needed to. He couldn't keep running like this.

_**I Bet My Mamma Found My Letter, Now She's Calling The Cops...** _

_"Hey Jazz? I hope everything is okay back home. I... I don't know why you didn't pick up. Just, please be okay. I really hope you just got distract with school or something. I know, it's been a month and I'm still missing. I just... I'm trying to get home as soon as I can Jazz. I really am, but it's hard. My face and name is plastered everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I've only been able to make it this far because I ran into a few fans who helped. I'm staying as far from people as I can though... I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I love you. I love all of you guys. I can't wait to see you guys again. I'm sure it won't-"_

**_I Gotta Take This opportunity before I miss it..._ **

Danny's eyes were hard, no longer the vibrant and life filled eyes they once were. He had just killed his third agent. He wasn't even phased by it... A month and a half he has been running. A month and a half he has been trying to get things back to normal. A month and a half he has been given a lot more new scars. A month and a half of only his healing and senses, but no other powers. A month and a half he has been losing any hope.

Crouch down next to the agent, just as he done before. Searching through the Agent's pockets he could two more guns. Perfect, he just ran out of bullets. A Beholla 7.65mm automatic, holding thirteen rounds. Along with a Colt M1911, holding eight rounds. He had a total of twenty one rounds. That should last him... Hopefully. He couldn't help the bitter laugh that slipped by though.

A government agency that made sure every agent worse a white suit, and couldn't get their suits dirty. But somehow they all had different types of guns. The irony of that. The guns weren't even white either, they were the standard black or brown color. He placed the Colt at he back of his jeans and the Beholla in the ankle holster he took off the dead agent. The crackle and static of a radio being used had the teen pause, eyes landing on the white handheld radio clipped to the agent's belt.

**_'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance..._ **

_"Agent O and Agent G, this is Agent L. The Fentons have escaped, however we have a squad going after them now. Orders to shoot to immobilize have been issued. We have been able to capture the Manson girl and Foley boy. Heading back to base now."_

_"Agent L, this is Agent O. Good Job, agent. Be sure to keep the two prisoners secured, the ghost boy should be on his way at any time. He seems attached to the two. Agent G, what is your status?"_

_"Agent G, this is Agent L. What is your Status?"_

_"Agent G. this is Agent O. Please respond."_

_"Agent G?"_

_"Agent O and Agent L, this is Agent W. We have just captured the Fentons. I repeat, we have just captured the Fentons."_

**_Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent..._ **

Danny sat in the alleyway, his mind reeling with possibilities. They got his friends and family. That has to be why Jazz hadn't picked up, they were on the run too. For how long? He needs to turn himself in. He couldn't be the reason his family dies. Sam, Tucker they have so much to live for. Tucker was planning to build the best and fastest computer out there with a life length of months without charging. Sam was planning on starting her own food chain, an ultra recyclo-vegetarian one.

No. Danny shook his head aggressively, there was no guarantee that those monsters were going to let everyone go if he turned himself in. If he turned himself in, and they still hurt his family and friends, he couldn't live with himself, he had to try and save them first. Sam would have his head if he gave up, he couldn't give up. Not now, not when so much was riding on everything.

Pulling himself into a stand, he made his way out of the Alleyway. His eyes glanced around the crowd, the crowd that wouldn't notice the dirty and messy boy. The crowd he could easily blend into. A soft smile laced its way onto the teen's dirty features as he remembered where he was. Dropping his gaze to the sidewalk, the teen made a mental note to tell Sam that New York is beautiful.

**_'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is..._ **

_"Oh My God! You are Danny Phantom!"_

_"Uh... I'm-"_

_"Sorry, Fenton. No, I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_"Um... Thanks."_

_"I get it you being weary of me, I mean I am a total stranger. But I honestly don't mean you any harm. I have a cousin who lives in Amity. Her names Star, she told me about how you saved her a few times and I just wanted to thank you."_

_"Uh, you're welcome. It's kinda just a thing I do, you don't have to thank me-"_

_"But I want to. Look, I know it might be weird, but can I pay for your meal?"_

_"I mean, if you really want to, but you don't have too, I can-"_

_"Awesome! I really do want to. This might be weird as well, but My friend has this room in her house, it's like completely hidden unless you know what you're looking for. It was an underground railroad room from back then, if you need a place to crash I can promise you she'll be down with letting you stay. She actually is dating Star, she'll be psyched to meet you!"_

**_I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife..._ **

He needed to stop being so goddamn stupid. How did he think this was going to work? That he would be able to hide out in Aston's hidden room, and the agents wouldn't have been able to find him? He knew better. At least he thought he knew better. He was able to stay there for two whole weeks, fourteen days, before the agents found him.

Although the things is, they didn't find him. They just though maybe he was there, so they went running in guns blazing. They killed Aston and her family. The people who took care of him, the people who actually cared enough to not let him run from them. He had to listen to them be slaughtered. He had stayed curled up in the corner of the room, his heart hammering like never before. Anxiety striking a new attack within him.

He had thought he was free when they left. He thought he could escape the bloody house, he could go into sleeping in crappy motels and dumpsters until his ghost powers came back. That didn't happen. He had taken half a step out the door before the malnourished teen was slammed into the wall. Those damn agents rigged the house in case he was there... His ghosts powers were just blocked. Just like they were two months ago.

**_But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice..._ **

_"Hey Jazz. Mom. Dad. Sam. Tucker. I just, I know Jazz wasn't going to pick up but I needed to leave you guys this message. Jazz... You're an amazing big sister. Even though I complain about it, I looked forward to you psychobabble because I wanted to see what crazy new thing you came up with. You'll make a perfect Child Psychologist, I know you'll make it. Mom and Dad... I'm sorry I never told you. I know you might think it was all about my fear that you'll rip me apart but it wasn't. You guys were under so much stress as it was, I didn't want you to have to worry about your superhero son._

_Sam... God Sam, what even is there to say? Keep being you. Wear your dark clothing, eat your veggies. I know you'll make a great ultra recyclo-vegetarian food chain. You'll make it big, I know you will. And guess what, I know the perfect place for you to do it. New York City. I know it's a cliche, BUT I had a chance to visit and they need your place here. Trust me._

_Tucker... Tuck... No one can even remotely meet your tech skills. You can do anything, make that computer dude. Get that giant mansion, and all those cars, and all the meat in the world... but maybe not those two Stars. I love all of you guys, I do. I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm sorry this will probably be the last you hear of me. But I can't risk you guys dying in that place. I'm going to try to save you guys. I love you... All of you."_

**_I never bought a suit before in my life..._ **

Danny gasped, pressing himself firmly against a tree branch. Needed to find a way out of this, but he did it. He got his family free. That alone still helped the relieved smile to form on his face. He saved his parents, his sister, and his friends. They were free, on their way to the road to flag down a car. It was his job to distract everyone. The keep the attention of the escaping prisoners and all of it on him.

He shot a few random shots in the direction of the agents before taking off. Ignoring the burn of his lungs, tightness in his throat, the burning of the wound in his thigh, he kept running. He needed to get out there. He couldn't let those agents get their hands on him. The things they could and would do to him was enough for him to push pass his pain.

Tossing the now empty Beholla to the forest floor, he took a sharp left. His eyes glancing along the tree tops looking for the best place to hide from the agents. If the agents were going to be down bellow, he was just going to have to be above them. A sigh of relief escaped him at the sight of the large tree before him. Pulling himself on to the highest branch he could, high enough to be blocked from view. Danny pulled out the colt, cursing under his breath. Only one bullet left.

**_But when you go to meet god, you know you wanna look nice..._ **

_"Phantom, this is Agent O. We have you surrounded. Surrender now, and we may make your first test less painful."_

_"Agent O, I'm not sure that would convince the ghost scum to give-"_

_"You incompetent fools, you know of nothing."_

_"Hey, Let me go. DANNY DON'T MMPHF-"_

_"I know you can hear me little Badger. We have your little girlfriend, Samantha, at gun point. If you don't come out in the next five minutes. I instruct Agent D over here to pull the trigger. This is all up to you Daniel, who suffers? The Manson family, or you?"_

**_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow..._ **

Danny's heart thrummed in his chest. They got Sam. She wasn't safe. Not like he thought she was. What if they had the rest of his family? What if they started killing them off if the halfa didn't turn himself in? He heard Sam, she was telling him not to, but he couldn't listen to her. She must know that! She must know his obsession wouldn't let him just sit here and let her die.

He had the perfecting hiding space. No one could find him, he could wait all this out. Let everyone do what they want, and book it when it clears out. He could very well listen to Sam. But could he? Could he sit there and let the five people who truly care about him die at the hands of the people who have been hunting him for two months?

No he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He had to do something. He had to put an end to it all. All of it. He couldn't put his family... his friend through this again. As long as he was on the run, these people could use his family against him again, maybe they could actually get hurt.

**_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow..._ **

_"Tick Tock little Badger. Whose life will it be? Your precious little Samantha Manson, or yours?"_

_"I say we just kill her and the ghost scum-"_

_"Silence. You asked for my help in capturing young Daniel, and I am doing my job. Or have you changed your mind Agent O?"_

_"No, my apologies Masters."_

_"Very well. You only have two minutes and counting Daniel. Be sure to use your time wisely."_

**_My legs are dangling off the edge..._ **

Danny swallowed, dropping from the tree branch. The colt held tightly in his hand, the other running as best as it could through his knotted raven mess of hair. It was Sam or him. It was the girl who could make differences, or the slowly aging half ghost that seems to drum up trouble wherever he went. To him this was a foregone conclusion.

Taking a deep breathe, the teen tried to steady his shaking hands, racing heart, and staggered breaths. He was doing this. There was no way to talk him out of it. He made his way from out of the trees. He came face to face with hundreds of agents in white, Vlad Masters stood directly before him. His friend Sam stood beside the billionaire, she was gagged and held by and agent. A gun, much similar to the one Danny was pointed at the agent, was pointed directly at her head.

The satisfied look that spread across all the adults faces were quickly wiped into a shocked and confused look. Instead on keeping the gun aimed at the agent, Danny turned the gun on himself. Pressing his hard against his temple. It was him or Sam, and it was going to be him. With him dead, the agency had no one to chance. Everything could be normal for his family.

**_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend..._ **

_"Just like you said Vlad. It's Sam or me."_

_"Daniel, put the gun down. You know very well that a normal bullet will not harm you."_

_"It would if my ghost powers were currently being pushed down by your nifty little toy."_

_"Little Badger-"_

_"No Vlad. I'm done. I'm tired of being the reason so many people get hurt. I'm not going to be the reason for it anymore. No more Vlad I'm ending your sick game. I'm Sorry Sam... I love you."_

**_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone..._ **

The gun exploded. The area around the teen was covered in red and green. Cries could be heard. A loud female scream rang through the air. The raven haired teen with vibrant cobalt eyes fell to the ground. The spark of life that was missing for the pass month and become present the few moments before the trigger was pulled was slowly beginning to fade.

A dark haired female in black and purple fell next to the corpse. Pulling a bleeding and damaged head onto her lap, she hugged the body close to her. Curses and sobs left in screams from her black lips. Her heart felt like someone had just ripped it out of her chest, leaving a gaping void that can never be filled. That would never be filled because the thing that did was now brutally ripped from this world.

Any attempted Vlad Masters, or any of the other agents made to pull the teen away from the corpse were futile. The grieving female would simple kick and scream. Biting anyone who got to close to her mouth. The job only got hard when Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker came running in from the tree line. All four freezing at the sight of their bloody and dead loved one. All four of them breaking into sobs and rushing over to the fifth grieving friend who still clutched Danny tightly in her arms.

**_My legs are dangling off the edge..._ **

_"_ _I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm sorry this will probably be the last you hear of me. But I can't risk you guys dying in that place. I'm going to try to save you guys. I love you... All of you."_

_"He planned this... All of this..."_

_"I don't think he would have planned to do it in front of you Sam..."_

_"I can't believe it... He's actually gone..."_

_"My baby boy..."_

_"Danny-boy... He can't be-"_

_"He's so unbelievably selfish!"_

**_A stomach full of pills didn't work again..._ **

A cloudy afternoon, grey clouds hovered dangerously over the crowd. However, everyone found it fitting for Daniel Fenton's funeral. Teachers, students, classmates, and family all sat under the clouds. Many of them in tears, others with tears held in their eyes, and others simply had melancholy looks on their faces. The five that had been with Danny's corpse since the beginning stood up front, around the coffin.

The coffin was a beautiful black with white trimmings and detailing, and laying on the very top of the coffin laid Sam's design on the Phantom emblem in green. Danny deserved to be remembered as the hero he was. White and black roses were placed underneath the emblem, one of each was placed by everyone who was attending the funeral.

Maddie was sobbing loudly into her husband's broad chest, her tears staining her husband's suit. The Fenton parents ditched their jumpsuits in favor of a black suit and tie, and a simple black dress. Tucker was also dress in a suit and tie, while Jazz was dressed in a black dress with the top half blue. The same blue as her brother's eyes. Sam was the one that stood out the most. She had arrived in a white outfit, much like her normal on, the black was replaced with white and the purple with black.

**_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone..._ **

_"Daniel James Fenton. What can I say about him? We don't have enough time to really go into who Danny was. But I can tell all of you that he was... he is a hero. Since the beginning, before he even became Phantom, Danny saved people. I would remember in Elementary how would save the other nerds from being picked on by the bullies, he kept that up well into high school. When he got his powers, the first thing he thought to do was help control the ghosts. He saved people, that was always his thing. Up until his dying breathe... He died to save me. I wish he hadn't, this word needs him, but because he did, I'm going to make sure his legacy doesn't die. Everyone deserves to know about Daniel James Fenton, also know as Danny Phantom, the teen who bravely protected Amity Park and it's citizens up until his dying breathe."_

**_We hit the sky, there goes the light..._ **

_"My baby boy... Danny. He was the sweetest kid anyone could ask for. He did so much with out looking for attention, or for a thank you. He did so much for others, and barely looked to himself. He did it all with a smile, and I couldn't be happier to have him as a son. All those times my husband and I grounded or took away his electronics, he never once told us why. Why he would miss curfew, or ditched classes. But now we know, and I only wish we knew sooner. That we didn't have to find out when he... when he is so cruelly taken from us. I wish I could have told him how proud his father and I are of him. How we could never wish for a more perfect son than our Danny..."_

**_No more sun, why's it always night..._ **

_"Danny... Man, what can I say about him? I remember all the times I've taken the blame for him on things he never even asked me to. I remember this one time, Mrs. Fenton was being interviewed for a genius woman magazine or something and Danny had gotten attacked by Skulker, the ghost zones greatest hunter, even though he couldn't even catch a fly. Anyways, the two of them found themselves in a fight in the kitchen. Ended up breaking the Fenton's table beyond repair, before I could even come up with an excuse, the interviewer and the Fentons come into kitchen. So I did the most plausible thing that came to mind that I could do. I strike some random Kung fu karate stance which landed me having to pay for the damages.I had too, otherwise my parents would have grounded me. This story has a point, without so much as telling me. Danny spent time doing odd jobs and selling some of his things so he could buy me a new PDA. A new one, not pay be back, no. He decided he needed to buy me a PDA that cost five times more than the table. That was Danny for you. He always went above and beyond to help or make it up to people. You was a genuinely good friend, he was like a brother to me, who shouldn't... who shouldn't have had to go through this... I'm sorry..."_

**_When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream..._ **

Unbeknownst to the family who currently worked on burying the closed coffin, the coffin was empty. A few moments prior to the speeches, when everyone was still arriving, Danny had awoke in the coffin. It took a moment for him to remember everything... He had attempted to commit suicide. Once exiting the coffin invisible, he deemed that he did indeed successfully committed suicide.

He remember pulling the trigger, he remembered Sam running to him, then he remembers waking up inside the coffin. He didn't know what happened, or how he even survived that. He didn't want to know. He wanted to be dead. Every second he was alive, the more danger his family was in, the longer the agents had time to find out he was alive.

He couldn't tell anyone. Danny sighed from his spot far behind the group, his head turning to come face to face with a blue man in a purple cloak. Danny sighed once again, keeping his eyes glued to his emotional family, all of them crying during their speeches. Jazz being to much of a mess to even be able to speak. Tears stung at the back of Danny's eyes, freely following down his cheeks. He's family thought he was dead and they were hurting, but it was for the best. They could live relatively normal lives now.

**_When you can't dream, well, whats life mean?_ **

_"Can I ever die?"_

_"I'm not quite sure Daniel, I do not see an end for you in my sights."_

_"So, I'm immortal? I can never die?"_

_"Of my knowledge. not quite."_

_"Don't tell anyone, Stopwatch? I don't want to have to worry about word getting back to Plasmius."_

_" I understand Daniel, your secret is safe with me."_

_"Think you can help me find a safe place to stay?"_

**_We feel a little pity, but don't empathize..._ **

_"This is Amanda Waller with tonight news. To start, Amity Park had official deemed Friday as Phantom Day. After a year of fighting, Samantha Manson was able to get the mayor to appoint Daniel Fenton's birthday as Phantom. A day were everyone is supposed to talk about and remember the fallen hero. So all teachers remember, Friday May fourteenth to schedule a lesson at the great hero know as Daniel Fenton aka Danny Phantom. On other news..."_

**_The old are getting older, watch a young man die..._ **

_"I can't believe you did it Sam! This is amazing!"_

_"I know! I couldn't let them not give him a day. Danny had done so much for this world, he deserves to be recognized."_

_"How are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton holding up?"  
_

_"Not so great... They won't leave the lab. I have to bring them food. I don't know what they'll do when I go to college in two months."_

_"We'll keep an eye on them, right Tuck?"_

_"Yea, totally. We've got it Jazz."_

_"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this."_

_"So MIT?"_

**_A Mother and a Son and someone you know..._ **

A young teen sat on the ledge of the skyscraper, his legs kicking softly against the side. His cobalt blue eyes staring up the the bright moon and concealed stars, even after so many years those eyes held a spark in them. Even after he had to watch his family go but never be there for them. Even as he grew to be ninety seven but look as if he just hit legal drinking age.

He never grew a close bond with another person. He couldn't risk, no, go through the pain of having to watch them all grow old, marry, have a life, and die. Danny couldn't. He stayed to himself. Any time he spent was with Clockwork, or trying to find out ways to die. Trust him, he has been trying. He found no need to keep going.

All the ghosts have stayed in the ghost zone, none of them finding a reason to come out when there is no challenge. When everyone just goes running scared, every since all the Amity Park ghost hunters died off. The world was normal and simple, there was no need for Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom.

**_Smile at each other and realize you don't..._ **

_"How many times do you plan to try?"_

_"Until it works."_

_"What if you just come back as a ghost?"  
_

_"Then I use an ecto-gun to end it all for once."_

_"You are pretty set on this, aren't you Daniel?"_

_"You have no idea. I can't keep living like this!"_

**_You don't know what happened to that kid you raised..._ **

_Tucker Foley. TF for Too Fine. He grew up to own his own corporation. Foley & co. The dealt with making high powered technology, not to long in production and they had the government trying to get them to make them a few new gadgets. At the age of twenty five, Tucker had settled down and married a Valarie Grey. At the age of Thirty two, him and Valarie had their first child, a baby girl the named Jessica Danielle Grey-Foley. At the age of forty three, Tucker was well into being able to retire and his wife continued her ghost hunting. At the age of fifty seven, Tucker suffered the loss of both his wife and his daughter in a fatal car accident. At the age of sixty nine, He was diagnosed with cancer. At the age of Seventy three, Tucker shot and killed himself in his bed as to not have to die by cancer. He never noticed the shadow of an old friend watching as his life grew._

**_What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?_ **

_Samantha Manson. Sam. She grew up to make that food chain. Premium. It became the first organic, vegan fast food chain. It started up a small building in New York City, which quickly grew into a multi-billion corporation that stretched worldwide. At the age of twenty five, Sam was set for life with her own money, rather than her families. She kept living in a small studio apartment in NYC however. At the age of thirty, Sam had married to a James Gordon and the two moved into a house together. At the age of thirty seven, Sam learned she was infertile. At the age of Forty, Sam and James adopted Mason, a five year old Caucasian boy. At the age of fifty five, Sam and James opened their home for fostering. The couple took in many kids, and helped siblings stay together. At the age of Seventy nine, Sam loss James to a mugging gone wrong. At the age of ninety, Sam worked to make Fenton Works a historical landmark for Amity Park, and she did. At the age of ninety three, Sam Manson passed away in her sleep from old age. She never notice the shadow of an old friend watching as her life grew._

**_I didn't know 'cause you didn't say..._ **

_Jasmine Fenton. Jazz. She grew up to go to Massachusetts Institute of Technology and graduating as top of most of her classes. She worked hard to make sure she got her diploma. At the thirty two, Jazz had a strong position and job working with Child Protective Services and Department of Family Services. At the age of forty eight, Jazz adopted a child from a case she had worked. The child was twelve and was a lesbian female who was abused by her family for being homosexual. At the age of sixty four, Jazz was diagnosed with breast cancer and was give three years to live due to the cancer spreading. At the age of Sixty eight, Jazz celebrated living past her Doctor's estimated life. At the age of eighty seven, Jazz died of cardiac arrest. She never noticed the shadow of her little brother watching as her life grew._

**_Climb to the roof to see if you could fly..._ **

_Jack and Madeline Fenton. Jack and Maddie. The tragic story of parents losing a child. After the death of their son, Daniel Fenton, the couple threw themselves into their work. As time grew on, the more their health declined. When Jazz, Sam, and Tucker left Amity Park, Jack and Maddie grew into a depression. Work began to fail for them, as ghosts didn't attack all that much anymore and they began to lose money. Once in their sixties, they were threatened with evacuation. They had lost Fenton works. In a fit of despair, the couple did not leave the lab. No one questioned it, use to this by now. That was until the Landlord went down with the police and found the Fentons... The two had died from heart complications, ones of which didn't have much of an explanation. Their deaths were ruled, heart attack. They never noticed the shadow of their son watching as their life fell apart._

**_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky..._ **

Danny took a deep breath, his eyes falling to stare at the pavement below him. He pushed himself into a standing, placing his feet at the ledge. He heard the soft sound of a cloak and knew who sat next to him. Flashing the ghost a smile, Danny turned his gaze back the the asphalt. A crowd now beginning to form below him, all of them yelling different things. This would be the seventh time these past three weeks that Danny jumped.

Every time was the same, he never died. Shoving his hands into his pocket, he shivered. His mind thinking about all the other times. He always woke up on a medical examiners table, always before the dissection started, and always after the examiner prepped him. Every time he woke up alone, he would get to his apartment, and continue on like nothing happened.

Word started to spread about the Phantom jumper. The teen with raven black hair, and bright blue eyes that always jumped off tall skyscrapers. Although he leaves behind a bloody mess, his corpse would later disappear from the medical examiner's table. The teen would then appear a few days later on another building, something the same one and then he'll jump. The cycle repeats. Danny turned, giving his ghostly friend a smile, before spreading his arms and falling backwards from the roof.

**_Like a bird so high..._ **

The room was a nice cold, one that lead to the medical examiner to wear a long sleeve shirt underneath his lab coat. However on this particular day, he was freezing. His lab coat had been ditched in favor of a thick and warm hoodie. His eyes glaring down at the corpse before him. A bloodied and bruised form of a teenage boy with onyx black hair and closed blue eyes.

The teen did not look like someone who just jumped off a building. The teen had bruising on his back and skull, but nothing shattered. Any broken skin were small cuts, which left the medical examiner, Josh, with a ton of questions. However this wasn't his first time with this corpse. A week again the same teenage boy landed on this table, the same corpse that disappeared when he stepped out. He was determined not to step out this time.

That was until his phone rang out through the room. Josh released a groan, sparring a glance at the unmoving body, he swiftly made his way back to his phone. A five minute conversation with his boss about his findings in another case later, Josh ran back into the room. The clipboard he held fell to the ground with a loud thud. His brown eyes widened almost comically at the sight that was left before him.

**_Oh I might just try..._ **

_"I'm telling you captain, I don't know how. You called me to brief you on the Salvatore case and I did. That took five minutes, and I stood in front of the only entrance and exit of the room. I didn't even here a sound either! The when we were done, I made my way back to the table to get to work when poof. His body was gone, there was not even one trace of a body even being there! I decided to call up the labs, see if they had a DNA match but then all their samples had gone missing. It's like he was never here, it's like he's... he's a ghost!"_

**_Oh I might just try..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought below.


End file.
